What Suits are For
by CuttingAcidity
Summary: Suits have played a wide array of roles in Mike's life. Set before S2, because it hasn't aired in my country yet. (Somebody really should add Grammy as a character).


**What Suits are For**

Mike Ross knows what suits are for- fancy occasions, like birthday parties, guests at home, or going out to dinner with his Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad. They're just like any other parents.

Mom is proud of his love of knowledge, mollycoddling him all the time, except when it comes to eating his vegetables and doing his homework.

Dad wants him to come outside and play with him, sometimes ball, sometimes bat. Mike is a scrawny kid, and would much rather stay indoors and read. He's got an amazing memory, and that means all the good things stay with him forever. But so do the bad things, and Dad's disappointment in him is a bad thing.

But he loves his Mom and Dad. Sometimes Grammy comes over too, and then he wears his best suit, just to make her proud of how dashing her grandson is.

* * *

Mike Ross knows what suits are for- funerals, and seeing childcare, and occasionally the child therapist, who asks him questions about his parents that make him cry.

But he has Grammy to look after him, so it's okay.

Grammy is nice to him all the time. She understands him, because she lost her daughter in the car crash that killed his parents. She says she's glad Mike survived, because she couldn't bear to lose the only family she had after her husband died.

Soon Grammy has to go back to work, to support Mike and her. Its hard work and she can't spend as much time with Mike as before. She sends Mike to public school, where he meets Trevor. Trevor doesn't laugh at Mike's lack of athletic ability. He doesn't make fun of his encyclopedic memory. Trevor is nice to Mike, and the two of them become best friends.

They will remain friends for almost a decade. Mike will wonder what he would have become without Trevor. Probably something not so good.

Grammy disagrees.

* * *

Mike Ross knows what suits are for- pot dealership, pretending to be rich, and landing chicks who think you _are_ rich.

But he's not rich- quite the opposite, really.

Trevor is rich, though. He deals pot for a living, although he pretends to be a software engineer for his girlfriend, Jenny.

He wears the suits, not Mike.

Mike is not so lawful either. He cheats on the LSATs for people. Some pay well. Some don't.

He could have been a lawyer. He _would_ have been a lawyer. But he had memorized the answers to a test and accidentally sold them to the dean's daughter. His scholarship had been revoked, and he had been unceremoniously knocked into this hard, new life.

Trevor had come with him.

Grammy hadn't said anything. She wasn't going to cry over spilt milk- she had to plan for the future.

This was pretty hard to when her grandson had enrolled her in a home.

She supposed this was his way of paying her back for all those years she took care of him, when his parents died. He visited her every so often, and she was proud of the Good Samaritan she had raised him to be. But it saddened her to see all that talent, all that potential, all of it go to waste due to his poor choice in friends.

But she didn't have the heart to blame Trevor for what happened - he was just as broken as Mike.

* * *

Mike Ross knows what suits are for- pleasing his boss, impressing clients, and fitting in with the other lawyers, even though he isn't really one himself.

Because you need a degree to be lawyer. And Mike doesn't have one.

Dropping pot all over the hotel floor had begun it all. Running from the cops, Harvey had covered for him, and his new life began. No more pinching and scrimping to make ends meet. No more depending on pot- and Trevor- to support him. He makes an (almost) honest living, and he is _good _at it. He has friends, and people who he can trust- and who trust him back.

He knows what else suits are for- weddings.

But that can wait. Mike is young. He's got an excellent job, a hard-ass boss, a girl he loves… Yes, after a series of blunders and mistakes; Mike has finally got it right.

Things will change.

Some people may leave his life. Some people may enter. Maybe he'll finally get the girl of his dreams. Maybe he'll get someone else.

But right now, Mike is happy. That is what his suits are for.

* * *

**(a/n- I realised that my speciality is humor, and the occasional crack. I wanted to diversify, and write something emotinal, or at least a little serious. Another thing i noticed is that I have only submitted fanfiction for Suits. I'm new to the world of fanfiction, and I want some experience before I move on to other fandoms. I _have_ written one fic for Supernatural, but that was a few years ago, like when I was around ten, so I'm not so sure about uploading it... It's pretty limp).**

**Do review, I'd love to hear from you**

**~C. Acidity**


End file.
